Semi Awkward Friendship Thing
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: Sam is an insomniatic light designer on Broadway rooming with her best friend and actress. Everything was normal, until she slept walked off the edge of a building and was rescued by none other then Tony freaking Stark. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I didn't intend to fall to my death this morning. I don't even remember how I fell, or was I pushed? "Well this is a fine way to die. Goodbye world, I leave my apartment and belongings to Liz. Tell my crew I love them-." I stopped my dying speech short when I started to go up, "okay, who forgot to pay the gravity bill?" I muttered when I looked down to notice metal arms were holding me, "Holy Shit!" I nearly jumped. The suit chuckled, can a suit chuckle? I was then promptly placed on the ground. I glanced at the suit, "thanks, I guess." I walked off, prepared to forget about the event.

I was halfway to the subway station when a man stepped in front of me, "you're welcome by the way." I glared, "for what!?" The man smirked, "for saving your life." I facepalmed, how had I not recognize the suit? "I owe my life to Tony freaking Stark." He mock bowed, "can I have your name?" I rolled my eyes, "Mason. Sam Mason." He nodded, "well Sam, where you headed?" I kept walking. "Nederlander Theatre on Broadway." He fell in step, "are you the star of the show?" he asked playfully. I scoffed, "Lighting design." I looked at my watch, "Crap!" I bolted for the train leaving Tony in the dust.

I did finally reach the theatre, "Mr. Williams!" I handed him my lighting script to him, "finished it last night." He laughed, "Have you gotten any sleep this week?" I thought for a moment and calculated, "three hours, two days ago." Mr. Williams shook his head, "if I didn't have a technical run through to do for tomorrows show, I would send you home to get some sleep." I shook my head, "I have three Powerades, two Mountain Dews, and adrenaline running through me. I'm not sleeping anytime soon." He smiled, "well in that case, to the rafters with you." I ran on stage and shifted the sand bags so that the pulley system pulled me up. "Comms check." I heard Alex, the stage manager, talk in my ear. "Loud and clear from the rafters." I replied. "Blackout." I called to the light workers.

After an entire run through of the show, we came out from our hiding places. "Excellent job guys. Sam, can you slow down the light reactions?" I nodded. He rambled to the others about various things. "Sam your now head of lighting design." I smiled, "thank you sir." He nodded, "be at the theatre by five for a run through. Show starts at seven." We all grabbed our things and went for the door. "And Sam?" he called toward me, "get some sleep."

I left the theatre and was on the train when I heard a voice next to me. "You didn't tell me the name of your play. " I looked at the source of the voice and almost fell over until he caught me. I glared, "The Capitalist and the Communist Vie for our Heroes Affection, and yes I'm aware it's a lengthy title." Tony nodded. "Well I look forward to seeing it." Then he left. "Damn that man." I growled.

I walked into my apartment where my roommate, Liz, waited for me. "You're alive!" I shrugged. "Yeah, what did you expect?" she smiled. Liz was two years older than me, making her 23 to her 21. She's the lead in the play and was in love with it. "So, what's he like?" she asked curiously. I tilted my head, "who's who like?" she chuckled, "you know, Tony Stark." I shrugged, "persistent, smug, just how everyone describes him." Liz rolled her eyes, "excited about the play tomorrow?" I smiled like a mad man, "so psyched." Liz smiled, "who are you taking with your stage crew discount?" before I could answer, my phone rang, "_Popular, I know all about popular."_ I picked up, "'ello? Williams. Really? _Really? _Oh my god that's great! Wait, who made the donation? Lemme guess, Stark Industries? No reason, thanks. Bye." I looked over at Liz, "the show just got a donation." Liz shot up, "how much?" I shrugged, "enough that if the show does well, we can travel." Liz almost fell off the couch, "Are you serious! Who made it?" I looked at her and muttered. "Stark Industries." She smiled, "go to bed Sam. You need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up to Liz shaking me, "you slept the entire night!" I bolted upright, "I did sleep the entire night!" We both cheered and danced around the room. "To Starbucks!" Liz cried out triumphantly. We darted down to the streets.

We ran into our local Starbucks,"the usual dolls?" Jean, our favorite barista asked. Liz and I both nodded. "I'll pay chica." Liz stated grinning. I nodded and went over to get our drinks.

We sat at the bar and chatted with Jean, "Are you girls excited for the show?" I nodded, but Liz spoke, "totally psyched, and it seems like others are to. We got a donation last night." Jean raised an eyebrow, "who's the donor?" I glanced up at Jean, "Stark Industries." Jean's eyes went wide,"Now that's odd, why would Stark fund a play that hasn't even been seen yet." I thought about it and then it hit me, "one because I owe him my life." Jean stopped me for a second, "you were the girl he saved yesterday? Oh my god, I'm so sorry doll. Are you okay?" I shrugged, "I was a little shaken but that was about it." I continued to explain, "two, I think he's coming to opening night." Liz tilted her head, "what made you think that?" I looked at her, "Stark said he looked forward to seeing the play and then right before opening night, we get a donation check." Jean smiled, "girl, you've managed to catch the eye of New York's finest." I rolled eyes. I then took a glance at my watch. "Liz, we've got to go. Thanks Jean!" I called grabbing Liz's arm and dragging her out the door

We made a mad dash into the theater. Darren walked up to Liz with a sly smirk, "your late Lizzy." Liz and I both rolled our eyes, "shut up Darren." we replied in unison. I ran to my position in the rafters and prepared for a run through.

We had finished out final run through before the show opened. "Get into your places people, shoe opens in 15." I raised my hand, "If I'm going to be spending the next hour and a half in the rafters. I'm going to need to use the restroom." I darted out and looked in the mirror giving myself a tiny pep-talk, "I can do this. I've been doing this for a year." I gathered myself up and jogged back to the theater.

I was almost to the door when I was stopped, "are you Sam Mason?" I whirled around. The voice came from a man whose curly black hair was going grey at the roots and brown eyes. He was in a purple dress shirt and square glasses. "who's askin'?"I replied cocking my hip. The man smiled, "Bruce Banner. I'm a friend of Tony's." I nodded, "ah yes, Stark. Well Bruce, sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have to get to the rafters. Thank Stark for the donation." he nodded and I ran in.

From my position in the rafters I could see the entire theater, "comms check." Alex said in my ear, "loud and clear up here." I looked into the crowd and a very smug face stood out, "Stark's here center aisle, center of the row, five rows from the front. I saw Marisol, the costume designer, peak out, "she's right, I see him." Williams cleared his throat on the mike, "keep it professional guys." I rolled my eyes, "let's start the show, Blackout!" I called. The lights went out and the opening song started to play, "let's see how far we've come guys."

The final curtain call came and it was time for the crew to take a bow, "Alex can you just gesture up to the rafters?" I asked "Sam, you have to come down, it's your first live audience." I sigh and shifted the sandbags, "I recommend you get out from under me." I saw him nod and then move. I slid down the rope and landed with a thud. We walked out on stage and bowed. The crowd clapped but it was mostly Stark and company. We then walked off stage and closed the curtain. "Sam, are you going to the after party?" Darren asked. I shook my head, "thanks, but I'm gonna attempt to go get some sleep." I walked out with the crowd, "Sam!" Someone called out. I spun around, "Stark." He smirked at me, "best lighting design I've ever seen." I rolled my eyes, "probably the only light design you've seen." Tony shrugged, not denying it. Some of his other friends joined him, "Sam this is Clint, Bruce, Natasha, and Steve." I chuckled and shook all of their hands. "Well it's been nice meeting you." I started for the door, "wait, can I buy you a drink?" Stark asked "I don't drink." I called over my shoulder. Stark chuckled, "who said it had to be alcoholic?" I scoffed, "fine, one drink." He smirked a devilish smirk, "Right this way." _What have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: thanks to Luna for reviewing and the others for following and favoriting :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stark left to go get his car and came back with a red Maserati. I rolled my eyes. "A Maserati? In New York? Are you trying to get yourself mugged?" He shrugged and went to get the car door, but I stopped him and jumped in. Stark nodded, clearly impressed. We drove off to who knows where.

He took me to Stark Towers, what a surprise. It was quite large and uncomfortable. That might simply be that I've been living in a shoebox apartment all my life.

"What can I get you? Wine? Martini? Bourbon?" he asked

I shook my head, "thanks but I'll take Mountain Dew if you've got it."

Stark nodded and poured me a glass. He also poured himself a glass of whisky. "So, Sam, what should I know about you? Are you stubborn? Crazy? Another obsessed fan?"

I scoffed, "you wish, well I'm a 21 year old insomniac light designer roommating with my best friend and star of the play. I live off caffeine. I sleepwalk and I've lived in New York most of my life."

I plopped on the couch and it was unbelievably comfortable, "Stark, I'm stealing your couch and you're

He walked over and sat on the opposite side of the couch. "What about a boyfriend?" I shook my head. "No need for one, I haven't had one since I was about, 17? 16?" Stark's mouth almost hit the floor. "You haven't had a boyfriend in five years!? How is that possible?" I shrugged. My phone then started to ring,

"_She's an extraordinary girl, in an ordinary world." _ Stark looked at me, "who's that?" I rolled my eyes. "Mind if I put it up on the plasma?" he gave a 'go right ahead'

"Hey Liz." I said rubbing the back of my neck. Liz was glaring at me, "Where the hell are you?" I looked at my socks. "I'll give you three guesses." I suggested. Liz thought for a moment.

"Hotel?" I shook my head.

"Museum." I shook my head.

"A relative?" I glared, she sighed, "Right, bad assumption. Then where are you?" I muttered at my socks.

"Stark Towers." Liz heard, "Wait, you went home to get some sleep and somehow made it to Stark Tower?" I shrugged, "Stark wanted to go out for drink and I just finished my Mountain Dew, I'll be home in ten."

Liz shook her head. "Stay there. You're exhausted and I don't think you'll be okay coming home." I shrugged. "See you at the theater Lizzy." She shook her head, "I don't even know what to do with you Sammy."

Stark looked at me, "Sammy?" I glared. "Never speak of it." He raised his hands in defense. "In answer to your unasked question, yeah you can crash here for the night." I smiled a little, "Thanks Stark." He walked over to the stairs, "I'll be in the basement." I sat on the couch and laid back. Then promptly crashed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. "What the?" Stark was in the kitchen and there were pancakes. "This screams 'we did it last night.'" He shrugged,

"Yeah well, this is for not waking me up last night." I smirked. "Oh really." I looked at my watch, "Oh Shit! I'm going to have to rain check on those pancakes." I grabbed a Mountain Dew off the counter and ran out, "Thanks Stark!"

I walked into the theater. "So nice of you to join us Sam, sleep well?" Liz asked sarcastically. "She must've considering she's only getting here now." Darren noted. "Yes, I slept well; Very well actually. The couch was extremely comfortable." I covered my mouth, how had I let that slip?

"Don't you have your own room?" Alex commented.

"She does. But that would be if she slept at the apartment." Liz noted.

"Liz you're not helping!" She giggled, "Who me?" I glared, but it was too late. Darren, Alex, Marisol, Mr. Williams, and Liz bombarded me with questions.

"_Shut up!_" They were silent.

"On the stage." They all sat on the stage.

"Now I'm going to explain this _once_. Save all questions until the end. After that we will never speak of this again and if it leaks to the media, I will find out and kill you. Savvy?" the crew nodded. "Okay, let's begin."

"No, I did not go back to the apartment. Stark caught me after the show and asked if I wanted to grab a drink, he took me to Stark Tower. Liz didn't want to risk me coming home, so I slept over. Questions?" Darren's hand shot up. I gestured to him.

"Did you sleep in the same-""NO! We did not sleep together."

Marisol raised his hand, "Did he make breakfast?" I shrugged, "If I didn't have to run here, yes. He made pancakes." Liz shot me a concerned look; I shot her a look that said, _we'll talk about it later_.

Alex raised his hand, "Are you going to see him again?" I shrugged "I don't know. Probably not. He is Stark."

I looked at all of them, "anymore questions?" no one made a noise.

"Going once, going twice, going three times. Done, we no longer speaking of this." I look to Mr. Williams,

"anything else." Williams shook his head, "I just wanted to note that we don't have another show until next Friday. Dismissed."

"So, he made you pancakes and you didn't break down?" Liz asked. I nodded,

"I know miracle right?" Liz nodded. We were on our way back to the apartment when I got a phone call, "_I'm on the highway to hell. Highway to hell."_ Liz and I looked at each other

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Sam." I growled,

"Stark, you pocketed my phone in the middle of the night?" He scoffed, "No, I did it wirelessly. Listen, can you and Liz come to Stark tower?" I looked at Liz; she was nodding rapidly,

"We'll be there in fifteen." I replied.

"Great! See you then." Stark hung up. I rolled my eyes. "Well, you get to see him." Liz noted.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz and I walked into Stark Tower with my backpack of tools. She notioned to a back elevator.

"You sure?" I asked.

Liz nodded, "It's the only elevator that leads to the personal living space."

I shrugged and followed her into the elevator. "Retnal scan." A mechanic voice said. I opened my eye more then normal and gestured to the machine. "Is this nessicary?" I asked Liz.

"Stark requirements." The machine replied. "Sam Mason and Liz Bennett recognized."

I rolled my eyes. But before I could comment, the elevator pinged revealing the large living space that belonged to Tony Stark.

"Sam! So glad you could make it. You must be Liz." He called shaking hands with Liz.

"What do ya need Stark?" I asked tapping my foot. He handed me a sheet of paper with a bunch of requirements.

"Elevated ceiling?" I asked pointing up. Stark nodded. "I'll tug when I need to come down." I pulled a grappling hook from my bag.

"Don't touch the purple wires. That's JARVIS." He said before I dissappeared.

"Comms check?" I asked as I wandered through the heating ducts.

"Loud and clear from the floor." Liz responded in my ear. I smiled. _Hi ho_ I thought.

After a few minutes of fidling with the wires I was done with tasks one and two. "Task one and two coming on line." I told the ground.

"Epic Sam. Looks awsome." Stark replied. I thanked the creator it worked.

"On to task three and four." I told them.

"Don't test six and seven. I'll test them later." Stark directed.

"Will do Stark." I responded with an eye roll.

I moved down a few shafts and came to the next clump of wires. "This shall be fun." I muttered. And went on to fidling.

"Task three, four, and five coming on line." I said after what felt like an hour of meesing with wires.

"It looks amazing! Brilliant job Sam." Liz said in my ear.

"Thanks Liz." I muttered. There was some rustling in the backround.

"Okay, according to Tony, there's a dumbwaiter shaft not far from you." Liz instructed

I looked down the shaft. "See it." Then I rethought her statement. "Wait did you just call him Tony?"

"Yes Sam. Not everyone simply knows him as Stark." I rolled my eyes. "Tony says you can get to the basement from there."

"Will do." I replied. I wandered over to the shaft and jumped down.

I finished six and seven faster then I imagined and started my way back up the dumbwaiter shaft. I eventually came to the end.

"I'm coming down. I highly suggest moving if your under me." I heard shuffling and jumped down.

"Well, that was fun. Thanks Stark for the entertainment. But we best be headed." I told Stark before grabbing Liz's hand and dragging her out the door.

We were about half way home when Liz dropped the bombshell. "We've been invited to Stark's party tonight and we're going." I stopped dead in my tracks

"Are you nuts!?" I asked. Liz shook her head. "Well then, your welcome to go but I'm not." I responded quickening my pace.

"Too bad, you're going. No if's, and's or but's." Liz responded when she caught up to me.

"Fine, but Stark better have a damn good reason." I groaned. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: first off, thank you soooo much for the support. If your wondering where Pepper is, this is a universe alterniate. Which, as my doll of a friend Luna explained, is where I'm working in the same universe, but I'm altering slight details. In my case, deleting Pepper. Also, my friend Luna is writing some Clint (who will appear two chappies from now)/Liz fics (ship name: Cliz) so look out for those:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sam, come on!" Liz called I darted out of my room.

"I'm here!" I was dressed in an AC/DC t-shirt my dad gave me, red jeans and converse.

"Oh look, your even dressing like him" Liz cooed.

"Shut up, for your information, I had this long before met him" I responded. I looked at what Liz was wearing, black skinny jeans with a purple blouse and flats.

"Whatever you say Sam." Liz responded with a chuckle. She grabbed her bag and we headed out.

We did finally reach Stark Tower. Went through the same process we did earlier again until we reached the living space.

"Sam Mason and Liz Bennett." I said to the bouncer. He checked the list and nodded. We walked in and looked around. My lighting was more impressive then I imagined it. Stark had me rig red and blue lights.

"Nice job, Sam." I muttered to myself. Liz disappeared into the crowd so I wandered to the bar.

"Mountain Dew, if you've got it." The bartender smiled and looked under the counter and handed me a can. I then wandered to the edge of the crowd and sat down, conducting an in head social experiment.

"Hey Sam." Stark said over my shoulder. I tilted my head after I jumped a bit.

"Will you stop doing that?" I pleaded.

Stark chuckled. "But it's fun to spook you." He responded.

"Whatever Stark. Would you like to join me in conducting a social experiment?" I asked. He sat down next to me with a smile.

"What are you measuring Sam?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Seeing how rich people act when they have to talk to less rich people. I responded, observing a man who I saw on the internet a few days ago. He nodded glancing around.

"Like you and me?" He asked. I nodded.

"I guess, but we're not the best example." He laughed at my response

"Is this what you do at all the parties you go to?" Stark asked, taking a sip of what I assumed was some form of alcohol.

"For the most part, yeah, but usually I just conduct them in my head." I told him staring blankly into the crowd.

Stark stood up. "Well, now I have to go make some speech. I'll talk to you when it's over. Don't leave."

"Will do." I replied with a fake smile. He laughed and walked up on stage.

"Welcome, welcome. Thank you all for coming, now, for those of you who watch the investments, no the investment in the play was not a typo. I did invest in the play The Capitalist and The Communist vie for our Hero's Affection. I actually have the star Liz Bennett, and her roommate and light tech, Sam Mason. I have high hopes for this play." The crowd applauded. Stark gave a cheeky bow. I rolled my eyes and chuckled a little.

"How was that for a crowd pleaser?" Stark asked as he returned to where I was sitting.

"Thanks for the promo, but it wasn't necessary." I responded with a shrug. He smirked.

"The least I could do Sam." He countered.

"Whatever you say Stark." I laughed, giving him the satisfaction.

"Do you want to see how tasks six and seven came out?" He asked, with a genuine smile.

I shrugged "Why not."

He brought me down to the basement slash work area and flipped the remote I gave him that controlled the lights. Blue and green lights swirled around the room, almost as if they were preforming a dance. They finally came to a stop and spelled out on a flat wall "Will you go on a date with me?"

I laughed. "Nice, any girl who gets this would be in for quite something." I told Stark as I turned to leave.

"It's for you." He responded quietly.

I looked back at him. "You're serious?" He nodded.

"That's why I didn't want you testing it. So you didn't see it."

I was in shock to say the least. I shifted my weight and turned my foot a little.

"I have to go." I responded darting up the stairs.

"Sam!" Stark called after me, but I blocked him out and ran toward home. I wasn't ready for anything like this. I wasn't going to be this week's stunt.

When I did arrive back at the apartment, I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, a skill I had mastered after many sleepless nights.

"_She's, an extraordinary girl in an ordinary world." _My phone rang, I put it on speaker as Liz went to voicemail.

"Sam, where the hell are you? Tony said you just ran out. You okay?" the phone then hung up.

"_I'm on the highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell." _Stark called, but again I didn't pick up.

"Sam, I'm sorry if I spooked you. Or if I broke some unbroken agreement between you and Liz. I just want to make sure you're okay. Call me when you get this." I sighed and stared a bit more, _what have I done?_ I fell slowly into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning to an oddly quiet house. Where was Liz's daily noises?

"Liz?" I called looking around the apartment. I glanced at my phone, not a text since last night. I rummaged through the mail on the island. There was no note.

I called her phone. "Hi this is Liz Bennett, I'm not here right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you." Her voice mail sang.

"Dammit." I muttered. I called Williams next.

"Hey Williams, is Liz there?" I asked when he picked up.

"No actually, I was just about to call you about that. Is she okay?" he responded.

"It's fine. Thanks Williams." I replied.

I tried to remember what we did last night, then I remembered Stark's party. I dialed his number up.

"'Ello Sam, deciding to talk to me?" he replied when he picked up. I rolled my eyes.

"Not the time to joke Stark, did Liz go home with anyone last night?" I replied restlessly.

"I don't think so, but she was chatting with my buddy Clint." He told me.

"Can you send me his number?" I asked.

I looked at my phone as the number popped up. I had to calm myself down.

"Clint Barton." A male voice answered.

"Hi Clint, the name's Sam Mason, I'm a friend of Liz's" I told him as calm as I could

"Ah, you're the famous Sam. Liz told me a lot about you last night. What can I do for you?" He responded with a laugh.

"Listen, is Liz at your place?" I asked a little impatiently.

He sighed. "Um, no. I offered her a ride, but she told me she was going to walk. Why, is something wrong?" I scrambled for a lie.

"Nope, was just wondering." I lied hanging up. I paced around the living room a bit. My best friend is gone. She could be dead, or kidnapped, or being tortured, or being trafficked. I had to wait 24 hours until I could file missing persons. I called the only person I could.

"Is she at Clint's?" Stark asked when he picked up.

"No, and she's not at the theater and she didn't make it home." I started tearing up a little.

"Sam, it's okay. I'll be there in ten." Stark told me. I was about to protest when he hung up.

"_She's an extraordinary girl, in an ordinary world."_ I lunged for my phone

"_LIZ!_ Are you okay?!" I smiled the brightest smile.

"I'm afraid your friend can't talk." An eerily familiar voice responded.

"Max Snyder… what do you want with Liz?" I growled.

"Just her. That's all I ever wanted." He singsonged.

"Let me speak to her Max, consider this her one phone call." I negotiated in a firm voice. This was not up for a debate.

"Sure." He agreed and I heard shuffling.

"_Sam!"_ I heard Liz voice call into the phone.

"Liz! I'm so sorry. Remind me to never leave a party without you." I told her.

"It's okay Sam. You'll get me out of this." She joked.

"Damn right I will." I told her stern.

"Sam, don't do anything too stupid. Go to Stark's, _apologize,_" I groaned. "And have him help you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Hang tight, we'll be there in 15. No more."

"Sam," but it was too late, I'd hung up. Then Stark knocked.

"Sorry, took me awhile." I looked at him.

"I don't remember me telling you where I lived." He shrugged.

"Liz told me when you were up in the rafters yesterday." I nodded.

"Well, come on in. I know, it's not much. Just let me get my computer real fast and then we can get to work." I walked into my room and grabbed my laptop.

"So, all I have to do is track Liz's phone and we'll be able to figure out where she's being kept." I stated. Stark looked at me with a confused look.

"How do you know she still has her phone?" I looked up at him.

"I got a call from her capture, who put her on the line. She's okay. Her psychotic ex-boyfriend has he."

Stark gave me a glare. "Liz, has a psychotic ex-boyfriend?"

I nodded. "Max Snyder. Medically insane, Liz has a restraining order. He must have drugged her." My laptop pinged. I glanced over and it had traced Liz's cell to Max's apartment.

"Good thing he hasn't moved, I know how to get there in less than I told her." He smiled at me.

"You are brilliant." He gave my arm a squeeze. I probably blushed a little.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night, you were right. I was spooked. You know it's been awhile since I've been asked out." I apologized.

"So is that a yes?" Stark asked a little bit of hope shining in his eye. I shook my head.

"Not yet Stark. Ask me again in a few weeks." He smirked at my response.

"Well, until then, let's go rescue Liz." I nodded and went to grab my stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

We jogged out of the train. Stark was decked out in a classic rich person disguise.

"Well, here we are. Max Snyder's apartment complex he lives on the fifth floor." I stated and ran into the building.

We rode the elevator up. I patted my holster where my taser sat.

"You can do this Sam, I know you can." Stark told me with a smile. I smiled.

We stood at the front door. I glared at Stark. "Stand back." Stark took three steps back. I kicked at the dead bolt and the door shattered open.

"On my six." I told him. He nodded and got behind me. I looked in to down the hallway. And turned the corner where Stark took the spare bedroom. I took the master bedroom where Max stood with his back toward me. He heard the door swing open and whirled around, I pulled the trigger and Max dropped to the ground.

"Sam!" Liz smiled when she saw me. I ran and cut her bonds.  
"Never let me do that to you again." I told her. She chuckled and smiled

"Dually noted." I smiled and hugged her a bit more. I walked out and found Stark in the living room.

"You okay Liz?" he asked. She nodded.

I smiled. "Thanks Stark, I owe you the world." I told him as Liz and I ran out.

"You already owe me your life; the world ain't much of a step up." He called back at us. Liz laughed as we ran into the elevator.

"Stark seems to like you." she singsonged at me.

"Shut up, he does that every girl he wants to whoo." I told her. She scoffed her famous,_ Oh please._

"Denial..." she muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not in denial, I'm just sensible." I told her as straight faced as I could.

We got back to the apartment and I sentenced her to the couch. "You are staying there. I'm gonna go to the theater and tell Williams everything is okay." She nodded and I grabbed my phone.

"Also, call Clint." I told her.

"But, I don't have his number." then her phone vibrated with a text from me. "You have it now, and if you don't, I will tape the phone to your ear." I told her before I left for the theater.

"Williams?" I called when I got there. The older man comes out from behind the curtain.

"Sam, where's Liz?" Darren asked with concern in his voice. It was the joke of the cast that the leading male had a crush on the starlet and she didn't have the slightest clue.

"She's just sick, D." I called to him on stage. He accepted the lie. Williams spoke up. "Sam, do tell Liz we hope to see her at practice tomorrow. I bowed. "Will do Williams." I walked out onto the streets when I called Clint.

"Hey Sam, what can I do for you?" he responded.

"Clint, can I ask a favor?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure, what do ya need?" he told me.

"Can you drive Liz home from the theater for the next few days?"

"Of course. Totally, when do I start?'

"Can you do tomorrow at six?" I asked.

"Yeah, listen Sam, I gotta go. I'll call ya later."

"Wait, have you gotten a call from Liz?" I asked before he hung up.

"No... Should I have?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." and then hung up. "Liz..." I growled.

I burst into the apartment with scotch tape in one hand.

"Elizabeth Bennett!" I called.

"What!?" she responded. I picked up her phone and typed Clint's number into it and then stuck it to her ear with the help of the tape. I then left the room and locked myself in the bathroom. I must assume they talked for a good few minutes. But then she started pounding on the door. _"SAM ALLYSON MASON OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" ___I laughed.

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin." I laughed.

"I'm serious Sam!" She shrieked.

"I am too!" I called back. "You swear not to kill me if I open the door?" I cautioned.

"I make no such promises." She called back. I stepped very carefully out of the bathroom. "What the living hell Sam?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because you promised me to call Clint and you didn't. So I carried out my threat of taping your phone to your ear."

"Whatever Sam." Liz called as I was walking out of the room.

"Oh and Clint's picking you up from the theater for some time." I called.

"WHAT!?" she yelled at me. "Sam Mason, I'm going to kill you."

"Please don't, I'd like to live until my 25 birthday." I called back to her. I laughed and crashed in my room.

**A/N: I'd like to thank for shipping Tam as hard as we (Luna and I) do, you receive hugs.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Liz asked from the kitchen. I was curled in sweats on the couch. She was ordering dinner for us after the event.

"National Treasure 2?" I called back. She came back and nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and looked back at Liz, pointing the remote at the receiver.

"Placing any bets?" I asked with a smirk referring to an inside joke.

"Some kiddy cartoon." She guessed. I turned on the T.V. where some celebrity news was playing.

"And we're now back with Tony Stark. Now Tony, tell me anyone new in your life?" Liz looked at me. I pushed her over. Stark chuckled on screen.

"Of sorts yes." The interviewer leaned in as did Liz and I.

"What made her stand out?" the interviewer asked. Stark thought for a moment and then chuckled.

"Well, she's the only person I know who conducts social experiments at my party. She also didn't get drunk out of her mind." The interviewer laughed and I went pale.

"Is he serious!? I swear I'm going to slaughter him…" I exclaimed. Liz looked over at me and tilted her head. I turned it off before I could watch anymore.

_***~*LINEBREAK*~***_

"What the hell was that about?" Liz asked as the main menu appeared on screen. I shrugged and pressed play. Before Liz could interrogate me anymore, dinner knocked. Liz had to get up and get it.

"We're not done with this." She said as she walked to get dinner.

"Thanks Bryan." She said to the delivery guy. Liz came back with dinner, a good old fashion bacon cheeseburger with none of the healthy stuff. For Liz, an onion cheddar burger. She said it reminded her of the good moments of home. I wasn't allowed to ask about anything that happened to her in Nashville, where she's from.

"Delicious as always, we can continue eating here." I stated.

"Sam, stop avoiding the subject. What was Tony talking about?" It just occurred to me I hadn't told her why I ran out of Stark's party.

"Liz… I can trust you right?" Liz rolled her eyes.

"Dude I've lived with you for three years, of course you can trust me."

"Stark might have asked me out at the party…" Liz's eyes went wide.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!?" She wrapped me in a hug. "What did you say?"

"Ask me again in a few weeks. Liz, I was terrified. I… couldn't." She smiled her trademark older sister smile.

"If he's this ambitious, you must be something special Sammy." She told me.

"He still has to wait a few weeks." I told her with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Sam." She got up to dump her trash.

"What about you and Clint?" I asked with a sly smile. She blushed.

"He was nice on the phone. He told me about the deal you too made." I shrugged.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I would probably never leave the apartment." I told her.

"I know, but having Clint drive me?" she shook her head. "Isn't that a little much?"

"He was more than happy to do it."

"I know but,"

"No but's. It's a temporary thing Lizzy." I told her

I looked back at the T.V. screen, the movie was halfway over. "Let's just finish the movie, it's pointless arguing with each other." Liz said. I nodded in response, and we went back to watching Nick Cage and Riley try and find the city of gold.


End file.
